The present invention relates to a data library apparatus, data archive system, and server.
JP-A-2004-38380 exists as a background art in the present technological field. In JP-A-2004-38380, the description has been given as follows: “Usually, a workstation or personal computer is used as an information processing device employed as a server 105. Control software 107, which is installed into the server 105, controls an optical-disc library apparatus 101 in such operations as transportation of optical-disc media M and accesses to the optical-disc media M. If an abnormality is detected from the optical-disc library apparatus 101, the server 105 receives a report to the effect.”
Also, in JP-A-2006-164445 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,990), the description has been given as follows: “Magnetic-tape drive devices 37l to 37n perform data read/write of information from/into magnetic-tape cartridges 35l to 35m. Moreover, a memory-information read processing unit 41 of a magnetic-tape library apparatus 30 reads this information from memories of the magnetic-tape-built-in magnetic-tape cartridges 35l to 35m. Furthermore, based on the information read, a maintenance/replacement judgment unit 48 makes a judgment on the maintenance or replacement of the magnetic-tape drive devices 37l to 37n.”